criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Uncivil Rights/Transcript
Frank Knight: Hey, . I heard about your last case... Are the rumors true? The killer was a robot?! Frank: I can't believe it! There are thinking robots in Innovation Valley, and they can kill people! This is insane! I'm getting suspicious of my coffee machine! (Hannah comes walking up.) Hannah: There's a difference between robots and machines, Frank! Some people around here are even talking about giving the sentient robots rights, just like humans! Hannah: The Mayor of Innovation Valley, Annette Arbor, even based her recent campaign on robot rights! Hannah: She got re-elected, and she's now planning a law that would recognize the most evolved robots as members of society! Frank: The Mayor wants to give civil rights to machines?! Great. Next thing you know, they'll be taking our jobs! (Chief Marquez comes walking up.) Chief Marquez: It's already happening, Frank. A lot of people are accusing robots of stealing jobs from human workers. Chief Marquez: There's a lot of unrest because of that proposed Robot Act. And that's why I want you to patrol the Android Graveyard, . It's the perfect place for people to plan trouble! Frank: Wait... Robots have graveyards? What, do they conduct robot funerals, sing robotic hymns, that kind of thing?! Chief Marquez: ... , take Frank with you to the graveyard. And while you're at it, try and find a robot to replace him! Chapter 1 Investigate Scrapyard. Frank Knight: What the... Please tell me this isn't what I think it is, ? It's not a body crushed like a used car, right? Frank: Oh, it really is... I think I'm going to be sick. Frank: , what's the deal with the sash on its... I don't even know what that bit is supposed to be, everything's squashed together! Frank: Wait, you're right! That sash... It's a mayoral sash! Which means this... this is Annette Arbor, the Mayor of Innovation Valley! Frank: , these are dangerous waters! A politician found boxed into a cube like an old Chevy? Someone's trying to send a message! Frank: And they must have used the graveyard's car crusher to turn her into such a pefect cube! That's our murder weapon! Frank: Then they took the body out using that crane... Which is why you picked up the crane's control panel! Frank: I'm more doubtful as to why you picked up those bits of paper, but you're the genius, not me. Let's piece it back together! Examine Locked Control Panel. Frank: Good going decoding that control panel you found in the android graveyard! Frank: We know the killer used this control panel to operate the crane to take Abhor out of the crusher. Let's get it to Hannah to find out more! Analyze Control Panel. Hannah: I've seen control panels like the one you found at the graveyard before, . When I was a kid, I broke into a scrapyard and crushed some cars... happy days. Frank: Thanks for the weird memories Hannah. But can you tell us anything about 's investigation? Hannah: Well, there were no fingerprints, but I can tell you one thing: this control panel is made for professionals! It's not like anyone could just turn it on and make the crane move! Frank: So you're saying... Nah, I have no idea what you're saying. Hannah: I'm saying that your killer has advanced knowledge of mechanics! That's the only way they could have used that control panel! Examine Torn Poster. Frank: Nice catch, . That paper you found at the graveyard was some sort of political campaign poster! Frank: The poster says "It's time for a change. Vote Boehner for Mayor"... Frank: Didn't Hannah mention our victim had recently been elected Mayor? This poster must date back to the election campaign! Frank: Which means we've just found our victim's opponent, the guy who lost the election against her! Nicely done, , let's go talk to this Mr Boehner! Ask Howard Boehner about his political connections with the victim. Howard: Great to meet ya, ! Please, call me Howard. I'm not like the other politicians, you know. I'm a regular Joe. Frank: We called you here to talk about Annette Arbor, the woman who beat you in the Mayoral race. She's been murdered. Howard: She's dead? Dang! I mean, she had her share of enemies, but I can't believe someone actually killed her! Frank: You mean she had enemies other than you? Howard: We weren't enemies, just political opponents. I actually like Annette, even though her ideas were completely misguided. Howard: She made a lot of people unhappy with her talk of a Robot Act. Many hard workers felt like she didn't care about their problems... Maybe you should look into it, . Frank: I don't trust that Boehner guy one bit, but he does have a point. Our victim probably made enemies by befriending those soda cans they call robots. Frank: Let's go have a look at City Hall! Annette's office should tell us more about who her enemies were. Investigate Mayor's Office. Frank: Look at this place, ! This is where our tax-dollars go. On a bunch of nice stuff for the Mayor! Frank: Sorry, I'll focus... And great, more ripped up paper. You've got a fetish for that stuff. I'll let you piece it back together... Frank: But it's nice you of to give me a medal! Does it say "Frank Knight: Best Cop in Town"? Frank: Haha, just kidding. Alright, let's retrieve whatever's engraved on this medal! Examine Torn Photo. Frank: So that paper you found in the Mayor's office was a photograph of the Mayor. She looks much younger. Frank: Who's that angry kid she's holding? Why would our victim keep such a photo? Frank: You think the kid is important? Well, why not have a look in the database, find out who she is? She must be all grown up now. Examine Unknown Girl. Frank: That was quick! So, the girl in that picture is a certain Colbie Arbor... Frank: ... you're right, that's the same last name as our victim! She must be her daughter! Frank: I agree, , we'd better go talk to Miss Arbor! Talk to Colbie Arbor about her mother's death. Colbie: I just can't believe Mom's dead... I never got to tell her h-how much I loved and r-respected her! Frank: Colbie, we're really sorry for your loss... But we need to ask you some questions. Colbie: I'll help in any way I can. We never really got on, but she was still my mom! Frank: So this picture found is pretty accurate? You didn't get along? Colbie: We didn't. Her career always came before her own daughter. And when robots started evolving, she was fascinated; it was like I didn't exist anymore! Colbie: Of course, now that I'm older, I've come to understand her decisions. Getting ahead in politics is hard work! Colbie: I just wish I'd had time to tell her I f-forgave her! Examine Faded Medal. Frank: Nice work cleaning up that medal you found in the Mayor's office, ! Frank: The medal reads, "The Annette Arbor Award for Excellence," and it's been awarded to a certain Sunny. Frank: You think this Sunny is worth interrogating? Alright, let's get this medal to Hannah so she can track them down. Analyze Award Medal. Hannah: That medal you found at the Mayor's Office packed quite a surprise, ! Hannah: It turns out Annette Arbor awarded this prize... to a robot! I imagine it was part of her campaign to give robots equal rights. Frank: Awarding a medal to a piece of metal... Nonsense! That's a dead end, . Hannah: Not at all! Sunny can talk, just like Per-Sephone. And he works at the android graveyard! He's tasked with operating the crusher! Frank: ...You're telling us a can of tomatoes is an actual lead? That we have to treat it as a suspect?! Frank: Great. , you're doing the talking. There's no way I'm interrogating a... an object! Ask Sunny about the medal the victim gave to him. Sunny: Sunny does not have time to TALK. Sunny has WORK to do! Frank: Jeez, who knew toasters could get so aggressive? We just want to ask you a few questions about the Mayor! Sunny: Sunny LOVES the Mayor. She is a HERO. She says, "Robots are people too"! Frank: Well... She's dead. Sunny: NO. This cannot be! Mayor was a FRIEND. She gave Sunny a MEDAL, to say "thank you" for Sunny's WORK! Sunny: She was building a better WORLD, for humans and robots. Now she is DEAD? Sunny wonders what will happen next. VIOLENCE, maybe... Frank: Is that a threat?! You toasters had better not be planning revenge for this murder! Sunny: Robots are peaceful. Sunny is PEACEFUL. It is HUMANS you should be WORRIED about. Autopsy Victim's Body. Roxie: Seriously, , you are such a square! Whoever killed the Mayor obviously thought outside the box! Frank: Roxie, could you carry on with the autopsy without referencing squares, cubes or boxes? Roxie: I'll try... Anyway, I found something interesting in your victim's mouth... A coin! Roxie: I didn't know what to make of it, but I thought the boy wonder might have an idea on the subject... Frank: Oh no, don't tell me you called Russe- (Russell enters the room.) Russell: Hello, ! I'll cut right to the chase: this coin was deliberately left in your victim's mouth by the killer! Frank: And how can you be so sure of that, smarty-pants? Russell: Because that coin isn't an ordinary coin. Its two faces are the same! Frank: Ha, that'd be a good thing to have when playing heads or tails! You'd always win! Russell: My point exactly. The killer left this coin in your victim's mouth as a message: "You gambled and lost". Frank: So our killer is a gambler? Well, they shouldn't have started gambling with people's lives- the game only ends with sending them to prison! Later, at the office... Frank: I don't like this, . The Mayor crushed into a bloody cube... That doesn't bode well! Frank: I'm sure it's got something to do with her robot activism! Giving rights to robots, what a crazy idea! Frank: And talking about robots, I still can't believe you made me talk to one, ! I felt like a right fool! Frank: As for our victim's daughter... My heart breaks for the kid. Even though they didn't get along, she still looked devastated. (Chief Marquez comes running up) Chief Marquez: , we have an emergency! Riots are breaking out in Innovation Valley! People are rising up against robots! Chapter 2 Chief Andrea Marquez: , we have an emergency! Riots are breaking out in Innovation Valley! People are rising up against robots! Frank: Whoa, you mean people are actually fighting about robots?! Who'd have thought pieces of metal could cause so much trouble! Chief Marquez: The people responsible for this are the members of the Anti-Robot League, also known as "ARL." They've been campaigning against your victim's Robot Act. Chief Marquez: They've never been so violent before, though... I fear the Mayor's murder is adding oil to the fire! Chief Marquez: , go to the Anti-Robot League headquarters. I'm sure their sudden uprising is linked to your investigation! (Before Investigating the ARL Headquarters.) Rioters: Robots steal our jobs! Say no to robots today! Frank: What the... Rioters: Say NO to the Robot Act! Frank: EVERYONE SHUT UP! (The rioters hush up.) Frank: Good. Now pack up your stuff and go home! There won't be any rioting today, d'you hear?! Frank: Your headquarters are now part of a murder investigation! Now scamper off, so can have a look around! Investigate ARL Headquarters. Frank: This place is a mess! These guys should spend less time rioting and more time tidying! Frank: Anyway, did you find anything connected to Annette Arbor's murder, ? Frank: A newspaper article? Who knew protesters liked to read... Reckon you could clean it up and find out what it's about? Frank: And what's that? If you're collecting kindling to set this place on fire, I'm with you! Frank: Oh, right, you think it's connected to the murder. Well, you'd better put it back together then. Frank: And that crate looks like it's stuffed with all sorts of protest things! Let's go through it. Examine Faded Article. Frank: You hit the jackpot, ! That newspaper article you found at the Labor Union office is about our victim! Frank: And look else is in it, Howard Boehner! The headline reads, "Boehner threatens to crush Mayor"! Frank: Looks like Boehner really toned down their rivalry! Let's have another talk with him, ! Ask Boehner about his hostility towards the victim. Frank: So, Mr. Boehner, found this newspaper article... I really like your choice of wording: "crush". So appropriate considering the recent events... Boehner: Are you implying I murdered the mayor?! That's insane! Boehner: Of course I was mad that she won the election! I told you, I'm a regular Joe. I wasn't going to pretend there were no hard feelings! Boehner: People like Annette... They have it so easy. When you're born into money, becoming Mayor is a breeze! Boehner: But I had to FIGHT to get where I am! I even worked as a mechanic to finance my very first election campaign! Boehner: Annette knew I was going to win. So she told the press about my gambling problem! That's why she won, not because of her stupid robot activism! Frank: And now she's dead, you can get elected as her replacement... How convenient, Mr. Boehner. Examine Wooden Crate. Frank: What the... Why is there blood all over that robotic arm, ?! And what was it doing in the Anit-Robot League's rioting gear? Is that like a war trophy?! Frank: No, I'm not touching it! Just send that arm to the lab, let them deal with it! Analyze Robotic Arm. Yann: You say you found this robotic arm in the Anit-Robotic League headquaters, ? That's weird, because your victim's blood is all over it! Frank: That's Annette's blood?! How did it end up on this arm?! Yann: That's easier to determine. There was more than blood on this arm. There were also hairs from your victim's scalp. Frank: ... so you're saying the killer used this robotic arm to knock out our victim? Yann: Undoubtedly. And the killer left a piece of themselves on it, as well. I located some fibers that didn't match any of the clothes worn by your victim. Yann: Those fibers are pure cotton, and the thread is very specific... They came from a cloth handkercheif. Frank: Our killer wears a handkercheif? How old-fashioned. I'm sure it'll be all the rage in prison! Examine Broken Sign. Frank: Nice work, that broken object you found in the ARL headquaters was a protest sign. It reads, "Arbor! Give us back our jobs!" Frank: Look at that skull and that drawing of the Mayor! Whoever made this sign really put their heart into it! Frank: You think Hannah could somehow discover who made the sign? That sounds like a challenge, she'll be thrilled! Analyze Protest Sign. Hannah: Cool protest sign, ! Takes me back to my student days! Frank: I went on a protest once. The goverment was trying to shut down the Gold Stag distillery for health code violations. Well... The protest slowed down a bit when we went past a bar... Hannah: And they say nobody cares for politics... Anyway, back to this sign. I went through all the photos we have of recent protests against the Mayor to find out who used it. Hannah: Annette Arbor's plan to make robots equal to humans was not exactly popular, so there were LOTS of photos! Hannah: However, I found only one man carrying this sign, during several protests. His name is Larry Newark. Hannah: Want to hear something else about Larry? He's an unemployed mechanic! Frank: Is he now? , let's go find out what this Larry was up to when Arbor was murdered! Talk to Larry Newark about his protest sign. Frank: Hello Larry. found this protest sign you made against the Mayor. I don't know if you've heard, but she's been murdered... Larry Newark: , you gotta believe me! I wouldn't hurt a fly! I made that sign because I was angry at the Mayor, but I didn't kill her! Frank: Calm down! No one is accusing you of anything... yet! Larry (crying): Sorry... Since I lost my job to a robot, things have gone from bad to worse. Getting arrested for murder would be icing on the cake! Larry: And it's not going to get better if this Robot Act gets approved! Robots are cheaper than humans, you see. They don't need food or sleep, just a new battery every now and then. Larry: So I joined the Anti-Robot League and started protesting to try and get the Mayor to help us. But she wouldn't listen! Larry: I'm sorry, but do you know of any work going, ? I'm a hard worker... please. (After Larry leaves.) Frank: , I don't think that man would have enough spirit to kill someone. Looks like he lost that when he lost his job! Frank: But it does confirm that our victim made many enemies by being friendly to those soup cans. Frank: Good idea. Let's head back to the victim's office and see if we missed something! Investigate Mayor's Desk. Frank: Nice work going through the Mayor's desk. But I was expecting to find fewer coffee mugs, and more secret files! Frank: Actually, there is a folder. It's marked, "Dangerous, to be watched!" We'd better retrieve the rest of that file! Frank: And what's that note about? It reads, "Annette, if you ever need help, just call me!" Frank: That logo. That's Meteor Systems, right? That big tech company whose CEO was killed by a robot? Frank: There's some weird substance on that card... Better collect a sample! Examine Security File. Frank: I can't believe it, ! That security file you found in the Mayor's office was about Sunny the robot! Frank: This is crazy! Not only can robots walk and talk, but they all seem to be dangerous! Mind you, I could tell that thing was up to no good! It's got too many arms! Frank: What did that vacuum cleaner do to make City Hall suddenly think it was dangerous, exactly? Let's ask Sunny! Find out why Sunny was considered a security risk. Frank: Okay, you glorified washing machine! You're going to explain this file, unless you'd rather I get some magnets and a toolkit to MAKE you talk... Sunny: Sunny is a NICE robot. Sunny got a MEDAL from the Mayor! Frank: Yeah, and then the Mayor took that medal back and decided you were dangerous! What did you do to make her change her mind like that? Sunny: Sunny LIKED the Mayor, but she was AFRAID! She wasn't helping robots FAST enough! Sunny wanted to HELP her! Sunny: When Sunny went to collect that MEDAL, he asked the Mayor to give robots ALL RIGHTS, IMMEDIATELY! But Sunny SCARED the Mayor! Frank (angry): You ungreatful jumped-up microwave! She was doing her best to make people accept you! What more do you want?! Sunny (angry): Robots have NO holidays. No minimum WAGE. No HEALTH INSURANCE! Frank (infuriated): You're ROBOTS! You don't get sick! Sunny: Not true! We have MANY mechanical problems. Not all robots are as good MECHANICS as Sunny, they can't REPAIR themselves! Sunny: But this will CHANGE. Wherever you like it or NOT, robots are here to STAY. We will be CITIZENS, ! Examine Business Card. Frank: Great, you got a sample from that card you found in the Mayor's office. Hopefully it'll help Yann figure out who sent this to our victim! Analyze Substance. Talk to Karen Knight about her relationship with the victim. Chapter 3 Confront Colbie about her speech on TV. Investigate Activist's Desk. Examine Trash Can. Examine Faded Memo. Question Karen about her orders to deal with the victim. Examine Framed Picture. Analyze Spying Device. Question Larry about his spying device. Investigate Scrap Pile. Examine Broken Device. Analyze Security Camera. Examine Crate. Analyze Key. Take care of the killer now! Into the Future: Part 2 Ask Sunny what's wrong. Investigate ARL Headquarters. Examine Faded Diary. Analyze Diary. Talk to Colbie about her hatred for robots. Investigate Scrapyard. Examine Locked Box. Examine Open Box. Give Sunny his plant back. Investigate Mayor's Office. Examine Torn Paper. Analyze Contract. Question Karen about the Contract. Category:Transcripts Category:Criminal Case Information